Va Va Voom
"Va Va Voom" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The song is the third international single, sixth single overall. It was written by Onika Maraj, Henry Walter, Lukasz Gottwald, and Allan Grigg, and was produced by Dr. Luke, Cirkut and Kool Kojak. It was released as a single in the UK on October 8, 2012. It officially impacted US Mainstream Radio on October 23, 2012. It was second most added song on Pop radio during the week of its radio release. A music video was filmed for the song in December 2011 and it premiered on E! News on October 25, 2012. It was planned to be the lead single of her second studio album but was later replaced by the song "Starships", for unknown reasons. The song won a poll to be released as a single in the future, in May, but was replaced by "Pound the Alarm". The song was received with critical acclaim by fans and music critics and is one of the favorite song among the fans. The song is about "hooking up" with a married man. "Va Va Voom" is also included on the official track listing of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, Nicki Minaj's re-release album of her second studio album. Background "Va Va Voom" was planned to be released as the lead single of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded on February 7, 2012,Va Va Voom release date: 02/07/12 Retrieved September 16, 2012. but the release date was delayed to February 14. http://gfa.radioandrecords.com/publishGFA/GFANextPage.asp?sDate=02/14/2012&Format=1 VVV release date change] Retrieved September 16, 2012. Instead of it, "Starships" was released as the lead single, on February 14. The song leaked online, with the whole album, on March 29, 2012,Nicki Minaj’s ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Leaks: Listen Retrieved September 16, 2012. and released officially with the album on April 2, 2012. A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The third category asks the fans to choose between "Pound the Alarm", "Whip It", and "Va Va Voom". "Va Va Voom" had the most votes and won the poll, second was "Whip It", and third was "Pound the Alarm".MyPinkFriday.com Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved September 16, 2012. "Va Va Voom" won against "Whip It" just for 118 votes. On June 6, Minaj discuss with her fans about which song should be released as a single: "Va Va Voom" or "Pound the Alarm". She later confirmed that "Pound the Alarm will be released as a single, instead of "Va Va Voom."Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Looks like France has chosen ‪#poundthealarm‬ for the win as well barbz. ‪#sorryvavavoomers‬." June 6, 2012. 4:26 PM. Tweet.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Oop. Just got word that radio 1 in the uk and nova & 2day fm in australia are runnin w/ ‪#poundthealarm‬ due to the amount of requests." June 6, 2012. 4:11 PM. Tweet.Nicki Minaj Confirms 'Pound The Alarm' As New Single Retrieved September 16, 2012. Nicki has revealed that she didn't know all the lyrics of the song until June 11.Now learning the words to Va Va Voom... Retrieved June 11, 2012 "Va Va Voom" was released as the third international single, sixth single overall, on UK radio stations, on October 8.UK Forthcoming singles Retrieved September 16, 2012. It was the second most added new song to Aussie radios the week of September 24,Chart Feed - 24.09.12 Retrieved October 5, 2012. but it still hasn't be released as a single in Australia. It was released as a single on US Mainstream Radio on October 23, 2012.Top 40/M Future Releases Retrieved October 16, 2012.http://www.fmqb.com/Article.asp?id=16691 Confusion with Future In December of 2011, a rumor started that the song featured guest vocals from American rapper Future, but these claims have been proven to be false. The rumors started when YouTube users claimed to have leaked the song, but the track playing was actually "Long Time Comin'", a song from Minaj's 2008 mixtape Sucka Free, when Ransom, the featured rapper, sounded like Future. Artwork The cover artwork for the single was supposedly released sometime between December, 2011 and January, 2012.Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom Single Cover Retrieved October 8, 2012. Many websites affirmed that that cover was the official one. The cover is a very simple artwork with resemblances of the previous singles covers ("Roman in Moscow" and "Stupid Hoe"). It has a grey background with the words "Nicki Minaj" and "Va.Va.Voom" written on the middle of it (with white and pink font colours, respectively). Minaj never confirmed officially the cover, neither her label, and, since "Va Va Voom" was never released as a single, the cover is unofficial. Since the announcement of "Va Va Voom" being released as a single, some relevant websites have showed the unofficial/unconfirmed cover artwork of the song but it still has not be confirmed by Minaj, neither her label. The single has not a cover because it has just been released as a radio single. Critical reception "Va Va Voom" receive critical acclaim from music critics and fans.Nicki Minaj's Roman Reloaded Divides Fans Retrieved September 17, 2012. Kara Klenk from MTV wrote that it is the favorite track among fans. David Asante from That Grape Juice gave it a very positive review stating that it is the "best evidence" of Minaj not being a temporally pop artist.Album Review: Nicki Minaj – ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Retrieved September 17, 2012. He said that "she fashions and molds it to her taste." The Lava Lizard called it "surprisingly delightful" and said that it "should have been the lead single" of the album.Album Review: Nicki Minaj 'Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded' review by Trent from The Lava Lizard. Retrieved October 8, 2012. Mohammad Qazalbash from Asian Woman Magazine recommended the song and comment that "the track clearly deserves a live band and a slightly less over-dressed performance from Minaj."Nicki Minaj - Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded review by Mohammad Qazalbash from Asian Woman Magazine. Retrieved October 8, 2012. He also dismiss the song a little by calling it a "typical bubblegum pop/rap track" and a "very ‘Katy Perry’" song, but said that is his favourite track of all the album. Music video Background In December 2011, rumors spread about Minaj being shooting a new video for "Va Va Voom." This was later confirmed by multiple actors that tweet about the casting for the new video.Casting call for Nicki Minaj's new single "Va Va Voom".... Video being shot on 12/21/11 Retrieved September 16, 2012.Alecia Rodriguez (@AleciaUnique): Guys: Nicki Minaj video Va Va Voom casting call!!' will be shooting in LA...PAID travel accommodations. Contact @TysumAgency Retrieved September 16, 2012. The video begin its shooting on December 21, 2011. It was filmed in Los Angeles.Nicki Minaj shooting video for new single "Va Va Voom" Retrieved September 16, 2012. The video is already done but it is unknown if it will released or not.Nicki Minaj (@NICKIMINAJ): [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/187944453611323392 Already shot one. May or may not release it ---> RT @JessicaWelburn: @NICKIMINAJ will they be a video for va va voom? #NickiNewAlbum] 10:47 am - 5 Apr 12 On October 6, Minaj said on her twitter that she doesn't want to release the video but she guess that she will "have to put it out."Twitter: Dont want to but i guess im gna have to put it out > RT @NickiiGang: @NICKIMINAJ What about the Va Va Voom video? Retrieved October 6, 2012. She said she didn't like it. On October 25, Minaj said on her twitter that the video will premiere on E! News on October 26 at 7pm EST which it did.Twitter: The #VAVAVOOM video premieres tomorrow on E! NEWS @ 7pm Retrieved October 26, 2012. It premiered on VEVO on the next day at 7pm EST. Stills 8126236770_13207f8c1e.jpg Copy of Music-Video-Nicki-Minaj-Va-Va-Voom-600x400.jpg minaj_main_1609612a.jpg nicki-minaj-va-va-voom-600x450.jpg Nicki_Minaj-Va_Voom.jpg nicki-minaj-vava-voom.jpg VaVaVoom.jpg nicki-minaj-va-va-voom_thelavalizard.jpg nicki-unicorn.jpg nicki-minaj-va-va-voom.jpg Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA *Mixed at: MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, L. Gottwald, A. Grigg, M. Martin, H. Walter *Producers: Dr. Luke, KoOol Kojak and Cirkut *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher & Clint Gibbs *Mixed by: Serban Ghenea *Engineer for mix: John Hanes *Mix Assistant: Tim Roberts and Phil Seaford *Production Coordination by: Irene Richter and Katie Mitzell *All Instruments and Programming by: Dr. Luke, KoOol Kojak and Cirkut The credits for "Va Va Voom" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release History Lyrics Explicit version Clean version References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:Bonus tracks Category:2012 Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up